Tension
by FooFooCuddlyPoof
Summary: Ever since they got back in the palace, Hak and Yona had been at each other's throat the past few months, bickering more than ever. WARNING: not lemon but almost lemon. Rating might change into M in the future
1. Confrontation

**Tension**

WARNING: Almost lemon. but not quite.

note: edited

* * *

"Seriously, you two! What have you done this time?!" Yun nagged at the two teenagers covered in dirt. "Is this some weird habit of yours? falling off of cliffs?!"

"I tripped" the red head princess mumbled, hiding her embarrassment.

"I saved her life" The beast beside her claimed, flattering himself as he peered at her with his teasing eyes.

"My life didn't need saving" Turning her head sharply to the side, avoiding his gaze.

"we fell 15 feet" He retorted sarcastically. "falling 5 feet would have been enough to get your clumsy ass dead"

The two had been at each other's throat the past few weeks now. Bickering more than ever.

"Then I wasn't actually saved was, I?" She turned to face him as she meant to send daggers with her glare. But her mighty resolve crumbled down as she was taken aback as her eyes met his. She couldn't look away.

Then she felt it again. The sudden abnormal pounding of her heart. An alternate surge of cold and hot rush inside her in the most pleasurable way. It was scaring her.

"You would be if you weren't that heavy." Hak was the first one to immediately pull away "...I'm actually surprised that branch was able to even hold your weight for more than 5 seconds."

It took a few seconds for Yona to register what he just said. When she realized, she grabbed him by the collar, ready to pound his face to oblivion.

"Listen, you - -"

"ENOUGH!" The bishounen roared. "Yona. You are the _princess._ You'll be the _Queen_ in the near future and yet you're acting like this!" He scolded her, hands on the sides his hip. He shifted to look at the raven-haired lad, pointed at him and continued, "And you, Sir ex-ex-general-slash-bodyguard-sir, is it not your duty in the first place to keep the princess from harm? And you shouldn't talk to the princess like that. You'll set up a bad example."

"You're one to talk. You're scolding the soon-to-be-queen"

"I am the handsome royal advisor. I'm allowed to do that." He paused and flipped his hair, bathing in his own glory. "Do any of you have injuries?"

"I'm completely fine. I don't know about this monster here"

Hak shot her a glare "I've got some minor cuts and bruises. Can't help it. I cushioned the fall of an ungrateful red haired elephant."

"Shut up, you- -"

"Both of you! go clean yourselves up. It'll be evening soon and I can't skip my beauty regimen"

* * *

He grumpily made his way to his room and shut himself in. He released a huge sigh as if he's been holding his breath the whole time. His fingers and toes felt cold but he felt feverish and his chest was heavy. All this self control is finally taking a physical toll on him, he thought.

He proceeded to the bathroom where he stripped himself off the muddy clothes and started washing himself. He hissed as the cold water made contact with his skin and he felt a few stinging here and there.

 _Stupid stupid stupid._

He could've avoided this situation, actually. He was strong enough to pull her up from the edge of that cliff. God knows why he didn't.

A slowly made its way to his lips as the scene flashes back to him.

He remembered seeing her near the cliff, admiring the view before her. He remembered knowing that there's an unstable patch of ground near that cliff. He remembered running towards her even before the ground beneath her collapsed.

He remembered her face. How she looked so clueless as if she didn't know what was happening until they hit the ground.

He remembered how she looked guilty as hell and how her eyes were wet, brimmed with worry.

He remembered the feeling of her palms on his cheeks, and how she didn't realize close her face was to his.

 _"Hak, are you okay? Hak? ne, Hak!"_

He remembered grabbing her wrists.

He remembered restraining himself from pinning her down.

 _"I'm okay, princess. What about you? are you hurt anywhere?"_

 _"No, I'm fine"_

 _"Then, as much as I'd love to stay in this intimate position with you, you are really crushing me to death"_

He remembered watching her face turn different shades of pink and red as he anticipated what's coming next. A whack in the head.

He remembered mentally cursing himself, cursing the damned cliff, the heavens and everything else.

He took a deep breath as he tried to control the abnormal pounding of his heart.

After he's showered and tended to some small cuts he got from the fall, he spent the rest of the night patrolling the castle grounds, trained for half an hour before retiring back to his room. This was the usual routine since they got back at the castle.

Aside from his and Yona's _tensed_ interactions, It's been pretty boring, actually. He missed the casual talks, the small fights and the different troubles the gang got into when they were living outside the castle. He missed sleeping inside tents, going from one place to another. Lying on the hard ground, rolled fabrics and clothes as pillows. But most of all, he missed her.

Their small intimate talks, the few chances he had to hold her, kiss her every once in a while. The comforting thought that they were getting closer each day.

Being in the castle has now meant distance. Frustrating, yes, but then again it might be a good thing. If not for the awkwardness and distance, he might have already pounced on her. Maybe he just needed more time to get used to this. Maybe after a while, they'll just be like they were before. _A princess and a body guard_. And maybe that's for the better.

The thought, although made for comfort, just did the opposite.

He broke away from his thoughts as he heard a knock on the door.

* * *

"Can we talk?" She whispered after knocking on his door.

She stood there for seconds, waiting for a reply but got none.

 _Maybe he's asleep. Of course he would be. It's the middle of the night. Baka.  
_

" _Stupid, lazy ass, sleeping bastard."_ She mumbled. She was about to leave when the door opened. Upon seeing him, she immediately felt her blood rush up to her face. He just got out of bath. He was wearing his robes but loosely, exposing too much of his chest.

"Excuse me?" The stupid lazy ass sleeping bastard glared at her

She realized, she was gawking at him. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Hak looked around both ends of the hall before pulling her inside the unlit room.

"Coming in the middle of the night to a man's room. What do you think you're doing?"

"H-Hak..." Now that she can see it closer, she saw them. The _minor cuts and bruises_ he got from the fall.

"If anyone sees you, we'll both be in trouble.."

"I wanted to see you." She blurted out.

He blinked several times to confirm he's awake and he actually heard what he thought he heard.

She was looking straight at him. Her face remained blush-stained, but eyes composed and certain. However, that composure didn't last long and she took back what she said "I mean, I wanted to _talk_ to you"

It's like she was provoking him. She was a bunny and he was a bear, and she's offering herself to him. It was like she was holding cards, signage, placards signaling him to attack her. It was maddening. He raked his scalp from front to back, trying to get a hold of himself.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier and I'm sorry I was ungrateful. Normally I wouldn't have been like that. But recently I've... I mean you're... I mean w-we..."

She continued to blabber and nothing was making sense to him. All he knows right now are her purple eyes in the dark, He knows about her blush-stained cheeks and nose, her sweet scent invading his room and his senses, her lips moving as she stammered unnecessary things, He knows her fingers fidgeting as she tries to find more words,... and he knows that he wanted her. He knows that this is dangerous. That he shouldn't have let her inside his room.

"...things are different." He snapped from his thoughts and realized she's finished speaking.

"different?" he probed to make it look like he was listening. He moved closer to her.

"yes. strange."

"who's strange?"

"YOU'RE STRANGE. Look, I came to say thank you and sorry. Why can't you just be normal and accept my apology!?"

"Why are you are you always so angry?"

"Because you're _making_ me angry! Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

" ** _I_** make things difficult?" he raised a brow.

"I'm trying to make this easy as possible. Just welcome my thanks and accept my apology already!" She took a step forward to try to exert her dominance.

"Alright. You're welcome, and I accept your apology." He accepted the challenge and stepped closer to her. She was less than an arm's length from him. Neither of them looking away from each other. Her head tilted upwards, to compensate with his height. Both are becoming more aware of each other's movements, breathing and proximity. Both also at the limits of their self control. The tension between them was driving them both mad.

 _I could just kiss her right now._ He stared down at her.

She doesn't know what to do now. She could feel _it_ again, and she thinks she'd just lost to _it_ and _it's_ taking over. She needed to get out of here. Before she completely loses it and grab him by the collar and ... do stuff

"I'm going back to my room now." she said, still not budging an inch.

"Goodnight." he replied, eyes still locked on hers.

"Goodnight." She still hasn't moved away

In a split second, both knew it was game over.

He crashed his lips against hers. His hands snaked around her tiny waist, wrapping her in a rough embrace as he pushed her against the nearest wall, earning a moan of pleasure from her.

She herself had surrendered, abandoning all reasons. She clutched at his robe, pulling him closer. He let out a deep groan as the action drove him down way past verge of sanity.

The kiss wasn't anything like before. It wasn't protective. It wasn't comforting. It wasn't tender. Not careful. Not innocent. It was different. It was angry, lewd, it was purposeful. He was claiming her then and there.

Eventually, the two needed air. Hak unwillingly pulled away but kept their proximity. Both of them were panting, minds were blank haze. He started giving her slow butterfly kisses along her jawline.

She let out a sigh of pleasure. She felt drunk. She wanted more. And it scared her.

 _What are we doing?_

He's Hak.  
He was her bodyguard. The General.

Her bestfriend _._

He was more than that to her. He's...

... _kissing her all over, apparently._

Was she allowed to do this? to feel this?

Was it okay if she wanted more?

She meant to call his attention but ended up moaning his name when he reached a sensitive spot just below her ear. She clamped her mouth with her hands, face red from embarrassment. She can feel him smirk against the skin of her neck. He kissed the same spot one more time. She whimpered quietly, obviously resisting to moan.

He raised his head to face her, his devilish trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"Stubborn as always" He whispered, eyes fixed on hers. He gently took her wrists pulling them away from her mouth.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that"

He inched closer to her and whispered,

"I'm doing a lot of things I shouldn't be doing." His voice was lower, thicker - in a way that made her feel feverish.

She couldn't look away from him. Again, she couldn't move. The deep, piercing look on his eyes sent her heart racing. She felt nervous and... excited. She was going to lose control and it scared her.

"Hak..."

"I know. I'm sorry." He replied as if he'd seen everything in her eyes. The uncertainty, the hesitance... and the fear.

He let his forehead touch hers. With eyes shut, he concentrated on mustering up his self control back.

He pressed his lips against the bridge of her nose. His fingers made their way to her cheek. He ran his thumb along the outlines of her cheek as he pulled away to look her in the eyes again.

"I didn't know what I was doing. Forgive me." He started to move away from her. The distance made her feel lonely all of a sudden. She didn't understand it. And she was having none of it.

She pulled him back to her and tugged him back down to a kiss. His hands landed on the wall, entrapping her between him and the wall.

 _I shouldn't be doing this. She's the daughter of King Il. The King entrusted her to me. She's the princess. Soon to be quee- bit my lip. fuck it._

He growled as he kissed her back. His hands found their way to her thighs. She gasped when he suddenly lifted her up, carried her in his shoulder like a bag of sand. He ignored her protests and threw her on the bed. She sat up and continued to protest, only to be shut up by his lips on hers, pushing her down gently.

* * *

A/N: O_o

ok. This is my first time writing something as intense (indecent) as this. (Another first for me! cue the flowers!)

I do have a draft of the continuation of this but I am not sure if I should publish it. I mean ... hehe.. I'm embarrassed. Of course, rating will be changed afterwards if ever I do decide on publishing it.

I noticed how Hak is always either injured or dying in my stories xD. I don't have a grudge or anything, I swear. hahaha

Anyway, let me know what you think!


	2. Property Mark

WARNING: Still almost a lemon. But not quite. Not yet.

* * *

He wasn't taking advantage of her.

That's already been made clear because every time he pulls away, every time he tries to stop -she pulls him down back to her.

 _If anybody is taking advantage of someone here, it was her._

"Hak…" She hurriedly pulls him closer to her.

But she wouldn't really be aware of that that, would she?

And even if she was, who could blame her when his firm, gentle touch was this addictive? It's not her fault because she swears, there's no better feeling in the world than his lips… his tongue… and his hot breath – _all on her skin._

She shut her eyes tight, trying to get a hold of herself as she takes in the waves of pleasures his touch and kisses were sending over. Her soft moans was filling the already heavy air in his room as his name poured out of her lips

"Princess, if you keep moaning my name like that, I won't be able to stop." He whispered next to her ear.

He could barely think now. He wonders how his mind could be foggy and overly aware of every movement, sound and whimper she made at the same time.

His lips made their way to her jaw, travelling down back from her neck to her collarbones then to her chest. He started to explore her frame with his palm, reaching her sides, sliding down to her hips. When he reached a sensitive spot near her pelvic bone, he was awarded with another electrifying moan of his name .

She raked his scalp with his fingertips in the process, causing him to hiss in pleasure.

His eyes shot open, almost completely losing his sh*t when he realized she's wearing nothing but this dangerously thin, loose night robe. He immediately withdrew his hands and placed them on the space on the bed instead, propping himself up, making a small distance between their bodies.

"Princess, you - -"

But she was having none of that.

She lifts herself. Again, pressing her body against his as she clung to his shoulder and neck for support. She shifted her legs' position to a more comfortable one - on his sides.

"Hak..." her voice was commanding... or was it pleading? Neither of them was sure anymore.

His heart was beating so fast, he's scared he might die. He wanted her. He wanted her so much, it scared him.

"Princess umf- -…" She shuts him up as she brought her lips to his. He felt her breasts pressed up against his chest. He's panicking now. _He's going to die_. He's definitely going to die. If not by heart attack, his old man Mundok will make sure he dies.

He swears, right now, he wanted nothing more than to take her and make her his.

 _But not like this._

She, then, unconsciously grinded herself against him.

"Agh, Yona!"

That seemed to wake them both from the drunk haze they were in.

He regained his _conscious, rational_ strength and pulled away from her. Both stared at each other for a few moments, shock evident across their faces.

He flopped down beside her, immediately brought his hand to his face, trying to control the deep blush creeping up his face after the realization hits him. The faint sounds of their panting only made it worse.

He looked over to her and she's just lying there. With eyes wide open and hands still covering her mouth. Her slightly undone robe and disheveled hair were framing her on the bed... on _his bed._

 _God, she's beautiful._

He snaked his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, embracing her.

She was still tensed until he started drawing circles on the small of her back. Both their hearts were still pounding and she's not sure if she hearing her own or his. But it calmed her.

His lips found the skin below her ear, her eyes closed as she started to relax a bit more. She tipped her head to the side, giving him ample access as he slowly started kissing her there.

He stopped near her collar bone but not before sucking the spot lightly and gently biting down.

"Hak!..."

He licked the area he just bit to soothe it. Pulled away to admire his art.

"What did you do that for?!" She placed her hand over the area.

"Punishment" He replied with a straight face

"Punishment for what, exactly?!"Disbelief was plastered on her face.

He tugged at the edges of his robe, covering his chest in a defensive gesture.

"Seducing me." He whispered, looking away.

She was speechless.

.

.

.

"Pervert hime." He added.

a vein snapped.

* * *

"Hime-sama!" the maid ran towards her "We're all been looking for you. Why did you leave your room? And General Hak! Your face is red. Is that a hand mark?"

"I uh- -well um.. Hak- -" Her hands automatically tugged at her robes protectively.

"I found her sleep walking outside. She 'accidentally' hit me. Where are the guards posted outside her room?" Hak interrupted before she says something… _complicated_.

"I believe they're running around the castle looking for the princess… as all of us were."

"Tell them they'll be on disciplinary training starting tomorrow."

"Yes, General Hak."

"Also… I'll be personally guarding the princess at night, from now on."

"Says who?!" Yona protested

"Says the handsome General." He said flatly and turned to the maids. "Please, let me assist Yona-hime to her room."

The maids opened the door to her room immediately letting him lead (drag) the red-haired princess to her room

"No! He can't guard me, he's a pervert!" Yona looked at the maids, begging for help.

He flinched at the accusation. "Oi! That's not - -" His words left him when he saw the maids looking down and blushing. He shut the door behind them

The General is a pervert? Surely he's not. Yona-hime must be joking. They're close after all. They've been bantering endlessly in the past few weeks.

They can still hear them banter from outside her room.

"You can't suddenly accuse me of being a pervert in public! Baka-hime"

"Why the hell not? Baka-hentai?" She went straight for her bed.

"Listen you're- -"

"You can't guard me in the night and then train in the morning." She was looking away, trying to hide a blush as fumbled the sheets of her bed.

 _Has she thought of this before? Of having me guard her at night instead?_

A smug grin made its way to his lips.

"Don't feel too good about yourself, baka." She mumbled as she slid herself between the sheets and started to assume sleeping position, back turned against him, still hiding her blush. "It's just... even beasts like you need to rest. Just go back to your room."

He sat down on the side of her bed. She shifted to look and scold him.

"Hey, I said emff- -" Before she knew it, his hand slid on the side of her face, and his lips was on hers.

It was gentle and sweet. She felt like melting in the moment. The kiss didn't last long though. He pulled away and planted another soft kiss on the bridge of her nose.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"F-for what?" _what. For letting him kiss me? Touch me? For giving him the entertainment?_

"for thinking of me" He smiled honestly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead once more before standing up.

"Goodnight, Hime."

He walked out of her room, leaving her speechless and feeling funny. _Damned butterflies making torpedoes in her tummy._

* * *

EXTRA:

"You look… tired, princess." Shin Ah monotonously commented. While Ao _pukyuu-ed_ worriedly.

"What?! Are you alright, Princess Yona?" Kija sprung out of nowhere. "Aren't you getting enough sleep? Is it the bed? Is it not too comfortable for you? Or is it nightmares? Would you like me to hold your hand while you sleep?"

"Stop harassing her, White Snake. No one wants to hold your beastly hand" Hak pulled the silver haired lad away from _his_ princess.

"Little miss, you should try to get 8 hours of sleep. It does wonders for your complexion." Zeno took her arm, inspecting her skin.

"You look beautiful as ever, princess. However, do look a little tired, Yona dear. Is something troubling you? Come, tell me about it. Let me comfort you" Jae ha took her other hand and kissed the back of it.

"OKAY that's enough, moss head." Hak attempted to thwack the green dragon on the head but failed as Jae Ha already saw it coming and dodged. "Yona dear, what's that on your neck?"

Yona blushed furiously when she realized her neck has been slightly exposed. She immediately covered it with her fingers.

Hak flinched for a second, Jae ha didn't miss that.

"w-what, this? Hah-haha.. ha…" She laughed nervously, trying to think of an excuse. "I uh... think an **_insect_** bit me last night"

Hak felt an invisible arrow hit him from his back.

He wouldn't have mind it if she told them the truth. Maybe shocked but he wouldn't be particularly mad about it. He might be even a little bit proud. It's like finally making a statement that she's his. He honestly wouldn't mind it as well if she hid the truth. He also liked the idea of having this _naughty_ _secret_ between them.

 _…but an insect is kind of a bit too much._

"What kind of insect was it, Princess?!" Kija panicked "Maybe that's why you couldn't sleep! In my hometown, there's this type of insect that makes people unable to sleep for a week!"

"I'm sure it's not something like that, Kija. It could be just a… **_cockroach_** " She tried to calm him down.

Another invisible arrow struck him. His knees felt weak, he had to cling to a tree for support.

The Great Thunder Beast has been called a lot of things. _Cockroach_ is not one of those things.

"My dear. That must have been a **_gigantic, stupid, disgusting, hideous-looking_ cockroach** "

Thunder crackled as 5 lightning bolts hit Hak in succession like a 5-strike combo from Zeus.

"You know, Yona, my love, there's another term for 'cockroach bite'. It's called a _hickey_." Jae Ha said in an as-a-matter-of-fact manner.

"A hic- what?" She tried to repeat, confused.

"A hicke- -uck!" Yun whacked his head, stepping into action as he understood the situation Yona's in.

"She doesn't need to learn about stupid things like that, you good for nothing gigolo! Come with me Yona, we'll find some ointment for that" He shot a death glare at Hak which was deemed futile since the thunder beast is already absorbed into his own world, committing suicide.

Jae Ha makes a sudden 100% recovery. "I'll come with you"

"Me too!" Kija and Zeno exclaimed in unison

"I don't think that's really necessary" Yona, tried to control the situation. She looked over to Hak only to find him lifelessly banging his head onto a tree.

"Shush dear. You're a princess. You must take care of your skin. Besides, who knows what kind of infection that **ugly cockroach** might have given you?" Jae Ha continued,"…and Hakie dearie~, please stop what you're doing. You'll break the tree."

Yona continued to try and change their minds as they walked away leaving Hak lifeless, slumping against a tree.

.

.

.

.

He felt a hand suddenly touch his back.

It was Shin Ah.

"You don't… look like a cockroach to me,… big brother Hak"

"err… thanks."

* * *

A/N: Hello once again, strangers!

I am back from the grave. O_O

Sorry it took me a while to upload this. It underwent a lot of major revisions as I was trying to keep them in character. (And, like I said from last time, I'm not used to writing/posting… _indecent_ stuff. Teeheehee)

I do appreciate feedback (I'd really love to learn which areas I could improve on… And I'm not gonna lie, knowing that the readers liked my ideas encourages me a lot and makes me want to write more.)

Soooo, let me know what you think! :D


End file.
